


Leave It All Behind

by shlryn4



Series: His Reason [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang kau inginkan hanyalah seseorang yang bersedia untuk mendengarkanmu bicara.</p><p> </p><p>atau: rahasia dibalik rumor kepindahan Mats Hummels ke Bayern Munich</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It All Behind

**Author's Note:**

> i have to write this. i have to. but i shouldnt have to.  
> (in which im being furious on mats and i dont know what should i do)

“Aku takkan percaya lagi padamu!”

Deretan kalimat itu berhasil membuatmu terpaku. bahkan ketika sebuah botol minum terlempar dari tangannya dan mengarah padamu, meski seseorang telah menahan orang itu, hingga layangan benda tersebut bergeser barang beberapa senti dan membentur loker yang ada dibelakangmu. Suaranya terdengar keras; baik dentuman yang dihasilkan oleh botol minum maupun suara yang mewakili jiwa yang terluka itu.

“Kau! Kau tahu betapa aku benci mendengar hal ini dari orang lain! Kau tahu betapa aku merasa tersiksa saat mereka melakukannya! Dan kau— _kau_ turut melakukan hal yang sama!”

Kau tentu tak berani untuk sekedar mengedarkan pandanganmu kepada satu batalyon pemain yang kini berada di dalam ruang ganti. Beberapa diantara mereka masih duduk di sebelahmu, sisanya berusaha menahan amarah luar biasa yang terpancar dari seorang Marco Reus.

“Kau yang mengatakan bahwa Mario salah dalam mengambil langkah tapi _kau_ juga yang mengikuti jejaknya!”

Kau memfokuskan pandanganmu pada orang itu, yang kini berusaha keras melepaskan cengkraman Auba demi melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak pada wajahmu. Kau pun tahu alasannya dan jujur saja, tak masalah jika orang itu, yang kau anggap sebagai sahabatmu, benar-benar melakukannya.

Sesungguhnya apa yang terjadi? Kau baru saja duduk tepat di depan lokermu berada ketika Marco memulai semuanya. Dan kau tahu bahwa hal itu akan terjadi—semua ini, seharusnya kau memberitahukannya. Seharusnya Marco mendengarnya langsung darimu, bukan dari media. Sejujurnya kau pun telah menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk memikirkan hal itu; kau berniat untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi kau sama sekali tak melakukannya. Dan kini kau terjebak, di depan semua pemain yang menghormatimu sebagai seorang kapten, yang kini mungkin saja menganggapmu tak lebih dari seorang pengecut.

“Kau bedebah, Mats!”

Dan dengan itu, Marco melangkah keluar ruang, meninggalkan Auba yang seolah ingin mengejarnya namun ditahan oleh Shinji dan İlkay. Sedangkan kau.. kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhmu masih tak bergerak untuk bereaksi atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

“Marco hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir,” gumam Neven, “tak mudah untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa semua rekan-rekanmu akan pindah tanpa memberitahu. Kau tahu itu `kan, Mats?”

Kau tak bisa berkutik begitu Neven, yang tadinya duduk di sebelahmu, mulai bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. dan bukan hanya Neven, satu-persatu semua pemain turut melakukan hal yang sama, menyisakan dirimu bersama dengan keheningan.

Sesak. Itulah yang kau rasakan sekarang.

Sesaat kau bisa menangkap tatapan sendu yang terpancar dari mata Erik begitu ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kau bisa melihat bahwa ia, mungkin, sedikit tak percaya akan apa yang dia dengar beberapa menit yang lalu. Toh bukan hanya dia— _semua_ mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Siapa yang bisa kau salahkan sekarang? Media? Mereka sudah tahu bagaimana media melakukan tugasnya. Lagipula, dari mana media bisa mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa suatu asumsi yang didiukung oleh sebuah fakta? Nyatanya, media bisa melakukan itu karena kau—kau yang mengizinkan mereka untuk membongkar segalanya, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuanmu sendiri.

Dan ketika kau mendengar seseorang— _Roman?_ —memanggilnya, dengan terburu-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menutup pintu; sekali lagi, menjadi benar-benar sendiri.

_Mereka takkan mengerti.._

_Tidak akan.._

Kenapa matamu terasa semakin panas dan berat tiap detiknya?

_Mereka takkan mendengarkanku.._

_Tidak lagi.._

_Sebagai seorang kapten.._

Tentu mereka takkan sudi untuk mendengarkanmu lagi. Mereka terlanjur muak setelah melihat berita itu—Marco contohnya. Tapi kau bisa apa? Kembali kesana, ke tempat di mana seharusnya kau berada, adalah alasan mengapa kau bisa berada di sini. Kau memang ingin untuk melakukannya, dari dasar hati, tanpa perlu ditawarkan sejumlah uang. Kau tidak peduli. Yang terpenting bagimu adalah –

_Apa?_

_Apa yang penting bagiku?_

_Teman? Keluarga?_

_Teman yang mana? Keluarga yang mana?_

_Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri –_

Seolah kepala pun turut merasa berat, kau menyandarkan tubuhmu pada loker yang ada dibelakangmu, seiring dengan perasaan bersalah yang perlahan menyeruak dalam hatimu. Awalnya memang kau bingung, kau merasa tak bersalah atas apapun. Sedetik kemudian kau mulai menyadari bahwa itu semua memang kesalahanmu, _kemarahan_ itu. namun kau berubah pikiran kembali, berusaha mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa kau mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk melandasinya.

_Alasan yang berbeda dengan Mario._

_Aku tak senaif itu._

_... Iya, `kan?_

Sejenak kau membiarkan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalamu. Tapi kau tahu, jika kau hanya terdiam di sini dan mempersilahkan pikiran itu menggoyahkan hatimu— _hancur_ ; kau akan semakin hancur tiap detiknya. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Mereka jelas akan menghindarimu untuk beberapa waktu—dan itu bukanlah hal yang kau butuhkan saat ini.

Bukankah seharusnya mereka mau untuk mendengarkanmu bicara? Bahkan ketika semua terasa semakin rumit tiap detiknya? Setidaknya agar kau bisa memikirkan kembali tentang segalanya.

Tapi tidak.

Merefleksi atas apa yang dirasakan Marco selama lima tahun terakhir, tentu semua pemain takkan mau untuk sekedar berpaling dan menghadapmu.

_Tapi aku berbeda!_

Kau meraih ponselmu dari dalam tasmu dan menimbang-nimbang barang sesaat. Kau _tahu_ harus bicara dengan siapa.

_Marah._

_Takkan mengangkat panggilan dariku._

Menghela nafas, tanganmu seolah terasa kaku saat mencari kontaknya. Dan begitu nama itu tertera pada layar, kau menelan ludah.

_Aku punya alasan._

_Aku akan menjelaskannya._

_PIIP PIIP PIIP_ —tersambung. Ketar-ketir jiwamu menunggunya untuk mengangkat telepon darimu. Pertanyaannya; apa dia mau?

_Selalu mendengarkanku bicara._

_Dia –_

“Halo –“

_“Kenapa kau menelponku.”_

_Sial._

Tenggorokanmu tercekat begitu mendengar suara itu. Bukan karena kau tak menginginkannya untuk mengangkat teleponmu, justru sebaliknya. Namun fakta bahwa suara itu seolah mewakili jutaan perasaan yang tak bisa kau terka. Tapi satu hal yang pasti; _berbeda_.

“Benni –“

“ _Mats.”_

Lagi-lagi kau menghela nafas.

“Aku ingin bicara.”

Dan dia, nun jauh di sana, hanya terdiam. Dalam sambungan kau bisa mendengar nafasnya beralun dengan lemah.

“Apa kita bisa bertemu –“

 _“Tidak,”_ hatimu hancur seketika itu juga, _“Aku tidak mau dan aku mohon, jangan paksa aku.”_

“Benni –“

_“Kenapa?”_

Lalu kau terdiam membisu. Kau tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu tak hanya sebagai respon dari ucapanmu. Lebih—ini lebih dari itu. pertanyaan yang sejatinya mewakili semua yang ada pada benaknya, kau yakin itu. karena begitu lirihan suara itu begitu nyata, seolah kau ingin melempar ponselmu dan membiarkannya terbentur pada dinginnya lantai.

_“Kenapa Mats –kenapa kau melakukannya?”_

“Aku tidak –“

_Tapi aku ingin._

_“Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, Mats –“_

“Aku tidak membohongi diriku sendiri –“

_Aku ingin._

_Apa itu salah._

_“Kau lebih dari seorang kapten bagi mereka –“_

_Apa aku salah?_

“Cukup, Benni! Dengarkan aku dulu!”

Hening seketika.

Kau sedikit terkejut begitu kau menyadari apa yang telah kau lakukan, “Maaf –“

Tapi kau tak terkejut begitu seorang Benedikt Höwedes tidak membalas ucapanmu. Kau sudah mengira sebelumnya.

“Kumohon, dengarkan aku dulu, Benni..”

Tak ada jawaban.

“Aku memang belum memutuskan, tapi kau tahu bahwa –“

_“Bahwa Munich adalah rumahmu yang sesungguhnya. Bahwa kau merindukan keluargamu. Teman-temanmu. Bahwa kau merindukan Cathy..”_

_Berita itu benar-benar sudah tersebar luas.._

“Itu benar dan kau seharusnya sudah mengetahui itu. kau tahu kalau cepat atau lambat aku akan pindah –“

_“Seharusnya? Yang benar saja, Mats! Ini bukan tentangku, tapi tentangmu! Kau bisa saja bicara seperti itu tapi aku lepas tangan akan urusanmu yang satu ini. tak seharusnya kau mengatakan itu padaku!”_

“Sudah kukatakan padamu; dengarkan aku –“

_“Lalu apa!? Lalu kau akan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja? Tidak, Mats, kau gila jika bicara seperti itu. tak sadarkah kau akan apa yang pernah kau lakukan pada Mario?”_

_Aku berbeda dengan Mario!_

“Aku punya alasan, Benni, dan kau tahu alasan itu!”

Bentakanmu seolah menggema di dalam ruangan. Kau mengerang keras. Kau tidak mau membuatnya merasa terluka, tapi kau baru saja melakukannya, “Mengertilah aku—kondisiku saat ini sudah sulit, Benni..”

 _“Kau yang membuatnya semakin sulit,”_ kau bisa mendengar suara itu berubah menjadi lebih dingin, _“dan aku tak peduli jika kau memiliki alasan yang berbeda, Mats, karena kenyataannya, kalian berdua sama-sama meninggalkan Dortmund dan berlabuh ke Bayern. Apa bedanya?”_

_Mario. Lewi. Lalu aku._

Kau menelan ludah. Pahit. Entah kenapa kau semakin ingin untuk benar-benar melempar ponselmu.

“Aku belum memutuskan...”

 _“Dan kau sama sekali tak menutup kemungkinan itu,”_ katanya membuatmu merasa sakit kepala, _“kau sudah menyerah, Mats.”_

_Menjadi kapten?_

_Menjadi seorang Dortmunder?_

_“Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan—menjadi seorang kapten?”_

Genggaman tanganmu pada ponsel semakin erat tiap detiknya, “Bagaimana jika ini bukanlah yang kau inginkan? Bagaimana jika aku ingin bersama dengan keluarga dan teman-temanku -?”

_“Lalu apa Dortmund bagimu? Apa namanya ribuan orang yang mendukungmu? Apa namanya rekan satu tim-mu jika bukan keluargamu? Aku benci saat kau berusaha mencari alasan untuk pindah, Mats!”_

“Kenapa kau peduli, Benni!?” bentakmu semakin menjadi, “Apa Marco menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan hal itu padaku!?”

 _“Tidak,”_ ucapannya membuatmu kembali sadar akan kesalahanmu, _“aku tahu seharusnya aku tak peduli akan keputusanmu dan Marco sama sekali tidak menyuruhku untuk mengatakan apapun.”_

“Benni –“

_“Stop. Kau menyulitkan keputusanmu sendiri. Berpikirlah sesukamu, aku takkan mengintervensi.”_

“Benni, dengarkan aku –“

_“Aku selalu mendengarkanmu, Mats. Tapi kau yang tak mau mendengarkan dirimu sendiri.”_

Kau menutup matamu dan menghela nafas berat. Kalimat itu.. menusuk paling dalam ke jiwamu. Dan kau kesal karena tak bisa berkutik untuk.. apa? Meresponnya? Membalas kalimatnya dan membuatnya benar-benar menjauhimu?

 _“Aku takkan memarahimu; aku takkan bisa,”_ ujarnya lembut, membuat hatimu seolah teriris, _“tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa aku kecewa. Sangat.”_

“A -Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa..”

Tidak berbohong. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu. Benakmu terasa kosong detik itu juga. Semua argumen yang telah kau layangkan padanya— _itu tak lagi berguna_.

Helaan nafas itu terdengar dengan jelas di telingamu. Kau tahu bahwa dia benar, tapi kau tetap yakin pada pendirianmu. Kau tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Tapi jika kau terus mempertahankan keyakinanmu –

_“Kalau begitu jangan bicara apapun. Lagi.”_

Kau tersentak begitu mendengarnya kembali bicara dan menyadari bahwa kalimat _itu_ benar-benar terucap dari mulutnya. Kau panik seketika itu juga, “Benni –tunggu! Maaf –”

_PIIP PIIP PIIP_

“–kan aku.”

Bulir-bulir hangat mengalir dari kedua sudut matamu sesaat setelah kau mengatakannya. Kali ini kau _benar-benar_ hancur hingga kau tak kuasa untuk menahannya. Kenapa? Kenapa ketika kau hanya ingin kembali pada masa lalu, semua menentangmu? Kenapa mereka melarangmu? Apa kau salah untuk sekedar kembali ke rumah?

Apa kau salah untuk sekedar memilih?

Ketika ponselmu berdering, menandakan sebuah pesan telah masuk, pikiranmu buyar dan membuatmu untuk membaca isi pesan tersebut tanpa mengusap air matamu lebih dulu. Karena kau yakin bahwa pesan itu akan melukaimu untuk kedua kalinya. Melukaimu? Tidak. Pun melukai seseorang yang mengirim pesan tersebut. menandakan bahwa kalian memiliki pandangan yang berbeda— _alasan yang berbeda_.

Karena sekuat mungkin ia berusaha untuk membencimu, yang hadir hanyalah kekecewaan yang menggebu.

**_To: Mats  
From: Benni_ **

_It’s not about me, Mario nor Lewi. But about you. About those who support you. About those who believe in you. About the reason to stay. Before you give up and leave it all behind_.


End file.
